Harry Potter: The Musical
by Dudette13
Summary: A selection of songs that have been potterfied by moi. Not much more to say, really. Ideas for songs are welcomed with open arms.
1. Bighead Boy

**A/N:** I've been wanting to post a song parody fic for a while now and… voila! This isn't my best one (I've already written, like, thirteen) but I thought I'd better start off with something EVERYONE knows. So here it is – Bighead Boy to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

He was a boy,

She was a girl,

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a jerk,

She a teacher's pet,

How easy can it get?

He wanted her,

She'll never tell secretly she wanted him as well,

But whenever they met,

She stuck up her nose,

She had a problem with his jinxing shows.

He was a bighead boy,

She said see you later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face,

And his head was up in space,

He needed to come back down to earth.

2 years from now,

She walks at school,

Patrolling the corridors by the rules.

She turns a key,

Guess who she sees,

Bighead boy snogging another teen.

She feels her heart stop,

She gives out a cry,

And runs away

Sobbing for her lost guy.

He tags along,

Kisses her crown,

Looks at the girl that used to turn him down...

He was a bighead boy,

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now she's on his shoulder,

Isn't it just bizarre?

Her pretty face saw what he was worth

He was a bighead boy,

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now she's on his shoulder,

Isn't it just bizarre?

Her pretty face saw what he was worth

Eventually she asked him out,

Well you know that boy's hers now,

They are more than just good friends,

This is how this story ends.

He's so glad that she could see,

See the man that he could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

She sees further than the bighead guy.

He's just a boy,

And she's just a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

They are in love,

Haven't you heard?

How they rock each others world?

She's with the bighead boy,

She said see you later boy,

She'll be just there as he comes home,

She'll be playing with their son,

After the dinner's done,

For the boy that she got to know.

**A/N:** Yeah, like I said, not my best one. And the spacing stuffed up on that's why it's all one long thing. But I promise I'll post better ones if you review! And song requests are welcome!


	2. Break Up

**A/N:** I'm posting another chapter coz I'm bored. Yeah… This one is to Shut Up by Simple Plan. Hehe. Oh, and to corky21492 - I'll use a request next chapter. I swear upon Merlin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks and I don't own Simple Plan or Avril Lavigne's songs. Or _do_ I…? (dramatic music)

There you go

He's got your arm tight

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You always know

What everyone needs

You used to take time to criticize me

-

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like you're the one

Who sets me straight

But not today...

-

So shut up, shut up, shut up

About my dress robes

Break up, break up, break up

Break up with Vicky

Step up, step up, step up

Come and dance with me

All that's in sight tonight

Is gunna bring me down

-

There you go

Why is _he_ your guy?

You're seen in my eyes

Whatever you do

He thinks you're special

And I know and I know and I know and he knows

That you are

You're always there to point out my mistakes

And put me in my place

It's like you're the one who sets me straight

But not today

-

So shut up, shut up, shut up

About my dress robes

Break up, break up, break up

Break up with Vicky

Step up, step up, step up

Come and dance with me

All that's in sight tonight

Is gunna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Is gunna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

You're gunna bring me down

-

Just tell me who I should be

And say what I can do for you and me

Please tell me what I should do

I don't want to waste my time

Let's dance the night away

-

So shut up, shut up, shut up

About my dress robes

Break up, break up, break up

Break up with Vicky

Step up, step up, step up

Come and dance with me

All that's in sight tonight

Is gunna bring me down

-

Shut up, shut up, shut up

About my dress robes

Break up, break up, break up

Break up with Vicky

Step up, step up, step up

Come and dance with me

All that's in sight tonight

Is gunna bring me down

-

Bring me down

Break up, break up, break up

You're bringing me down

Bring me down

Break up, break up, break up

You're bringing me

Break up, break up, break up!

**A/N:** Well, I worked out a sort of a way to make the spacing right. That's why there's dashes between all the verses. Anywho - review!


	3. We Will Survive

**A/N:** Ahh! I'm sorry – I haven't posted anything in this fic in a gazillion centuries! I kinda forgot… SORRY! Anyway, I'm here now and I'm going to post quite a few today so… yeah. This one's from I Will Survive, Donna Summers (I think!)

**Disclaimer: **Nup.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' we could never win without Dumbledore on our side  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you split your soul  
And I grew whole, I got my heart under control

-

And so we're up, ready to fight  
I'm here for Dumbledore and we're fighting for all that is right  
We're gunna find the horcruxes, you thought you lived immortaly  
But you didn't count on Slughorn giving that memory to me

-

Go on now go, but we'll win this war  
Just draw your wand now 'cause we're not children anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kill all my allies  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die

-

Oh, no, not I - we will survive  
Oh, as long as we know how to love we'll always stay alive  
We've all got our lives to live and we've got all our love to give  
And we'll survive, we will survive, hey, hey

-

It takes all the strength I have not to just give up  
I have got to destroy the locket, ring, the snake and cup  
And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high

-

And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that depressed little boy whose still afraid of you  
I'm going to track you down and then we'll both fulfill the Prophecy  
I'm going to avenge the deaths of all those you killed who were close to me

-

Go on now go, but we'll win this war  
Just draw your wand now 'cause we're not children anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kill all my allies  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die

-

Oh, no, not I - we will survive  
Oh, as long as we know how to love we'll always stay alive  
We've all got our lives to live and we've got all our love to give  
And we'll survive, we will survive, hey, hey

-

Go on now go, but we'll win this war  
Just draw your wand now 'cause we're not children anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kill all my allies  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die

-

Oh, no, not I - we will survive  
Oh, as long as we know how to love we'll always stay alive  
We've all got our lives to live and we've got all our love to give  
And we'll survive, we will survive, Ooooh!


	4. Ms Evans

**A/N:** Not much to say, but this' to Ms Hilton by Penfifteen.

**Disclaimer:** I have no wish to be sued, so…

Oh my looky there  
Waist length mane of fiery hair  
I grin when she glares  
Making hopeful girls hate, making me merely stare, well;  
-  
Ms. Evans you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Get the feeling that you don't really give a ...  
Ms. Evans I like the way you roll your eyes  
When I ask you on dates all the time, Whoo!  
-  
Walks by gaping blokes

Smirks at my gay jokes  
Oh my there she goes  
Hot, feisty girl in her new Hogwarts robes  
-  
Ms. Evans you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Why can't I defend you when Snape calls you mudblood?  
Ms. Evans I like the way you roll your eyes  
When I ask you on dates all the time, Whoo!

-  
Ms. Evans you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Get the feeling that you don't really give a ...  
Ms. Evans I like the way you roll your eyes  
When I ask you on dates all the time, Whoo!

-  
Ms. Evans you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Why can't I defend you when Snape calls you mudblood?  
Ms. Evans I like the way you roll your eyes  
When I ask you on dates all the time, Whoo!

-  
Ms. Evans  
Ms. Evans  
Ms. Evans


	5. This Dream

**A/N:** This one's This Love by Maroon 5.

**Disclaimer:** Truuuust me, I'm not Jo.

I was so tired I did not realise

My scar was burning every night

The chaos that controlled my mind

Didn't mean to cause Mr Weasley pain

I thought that I was insane

Coz dreams hit me like darts

-

This dream has taken its toll on me

I've walked this hall too many times before

And this room is lit up in front of me

And I have no choice, coz I want to see what's behind the door

-

I tried my best to try and close my mind

Dreams were coming every night

So hard to keep Snape satisfied

Kept trying to rid all thoughts from my brain

But each time it felt the same

Try to open the door again

-

This dream has taken its toll on me

I've walked this hall too many times before

And this room is lit up in front of me

And I have no choice, coz I want to see what's behind the door

-

I've seen some scary things

Hop on a thestral's wings

And make sure Sirius is alright

Fly to the Ministry

Some of the DA and me

Coz I know my dreams are true

And I don't want to lose Sirius too

-

This dream has taken its toll on me

I've walked this hall too many times before

And this room is lit up in front of me

And I have no choice, coz I want to see what's behind the door

-

This dream has taken its toll on me

I've walked this hall too many times before

And this room is lit up in front of me

And I have no choice, coz I want to see what's behind the door

-

This dream has taken its toll on me

I've walked this hall too many times before

And this room is lit up in front of me

And I have no choice, coz I want to see what's behind the door


End file.
